


Six Days

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxious Merlin, Confessions, Fluff, Gaius just wants Merlin to sleep, Kilgharrah (Mentioned) - Freeform, Late Arthur, M/M, Merlin just wants Arthur to come home, Sudden confession, Uther (Mentioned) - Freeform, Worry, missing Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Arthur left for a mission without informing Merlin as to where he was going, or when he was going. All Merlin knows, the mission should have only taken three days, he trying to get his father a gem, the mission was potentially deadly, and it had been six days since the prince left.Arthur was supposed to be home, three days ago.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052750
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying: I wrote this fic over a year ago during my english class, so I warn you, it is not the best. 
> 
> If you continue reading and enjoy anyway, I appreciate you. This is a very old, short one shot, that I only just found on my equally old Wattpad account, unpublished. So, I decided why not post it here. 
> 
> Having said that, I'll let you go on.

Hurting Arthur? Yeah, that was one. That was one thing he feared greatly, hurting Arthur with his magic. He was so scared of it happening. He wouldn’t do it on purpose of course, but what if Arthur got in the way when he was going for an enemy? Hurting Arthur in general was a smaller fear, but still there. His biggest fear though? The one thing that scared him the most? _Losing_ Arthur. He had become so accustomed to having the Royal Prat around that, he wouldn’t know what to do without him. He didn’t see the big picture still, though—he didn’t understand why he was so afraid of losing him. He was just terrified of the thought.

That’s why he was currently pacing around his room like a worried mother would when her daughter is out past curfew. Arthur had gone out on a mission to find a rare gem for his father and left without letting Merlin know, he didn’t even tell him where he was going. That was the only reason Merlin hadn’t gone after him, he didn’t know where he was. And he was terrified. But why? Arthur has been on many missions alone before and came back just, right? So, why worry?

Arthur was late. He was supposed to be back _three days ago_ and there was still no sign of him. Uther was going mad with worry but trying not to let it show, the knights were scouting the borders and woods, and Merlin was pacing. He was pacing like crazy. He was terrified that something had happened to Arthur. And Gaius, already dealing with Uther’s worry, was going to go mad if Merlin kept pacing like he did.

“Merlin! For God's sake boy, quit that pacing!” The old man suddenly opened the door to Merlin’s room. The young sorcerer stops, jumping at the suddenness, and looks over.

“Sorry, Gaius… I’m just worried about Arthur,” he gave Gaius an apologetic smile before sighing and shaking his head, “he’s late… Three days late. What if something happened? What if something went wrong? Gaius, what if he doesn’t come back?”

Gaius looked at Merlin in silence for a moment before turning and walking out. Merlin watches in confusion. What was he doing? Did he just not want to listen to it? Was he finally sick of listening to Merlin’s problems? Just as Merlin was about to decide that was the case, Gaius walked back over with a bottle.

“Take this,” he told Merlin, holding it out for him to take, which he did. Cautiously.

“What… Is it?” Merlin raised an eyebrow, opening the bottle and raising it to his nose to sniff it.

“Don’t! Don’t smell it. Just take it..” Gaius warned him before answering his question, “it’s a tincture to help calm your nerves. It’s extra strong so it should kick in fast.”

Merlin nodded slowly in understanding. He took a deep breath before tipping his head back and downing the concoction, unaware that it was actually a strong sleeping draught. Gaius just watched him, taking the bottle once it was empty.

“It should kick in within the hour, now, lay down and relax,” he orders the boy.

Merlin nodded again, “thank you, Gaius…”

Gaius just smiled at him and left the room. Merlin closed the door behind him before walking to his bed and laying down. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths as he tried to just relax. And before he knew it the relaxant-disguised-sleeping draught had kicked in and he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Merlin didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up again it was very early morning the next day. Why did he wake so early? Well, it wasn’t because he was used to being up early to care for Arthur. No, it was because well… Actually, Merlin didn’t know why he had woken. He just… Felt something was different.

Merlin slowly got out of bed and walked out of his room, looking around for Gaius. It was so early that the man was still fast asleep. Merlin slipped out the door, making sure to stay quiet as to not wake his guardian.

When he got outside, he realized how early it truly was. The sun was only just beginning to rise, so there was just enough light to see where you were going and the air was still icy. Usually, Merlin wouldn’t dream of being out this early, but for some reason something in his mind was telling him to go to the entrance of the woods. And so he did. And when he got there, his heart nearly stopped.

It couldn’t be.

He… He’s back!

Merlin resisted the urge to call out the name of the man he thought he saw, in case it wasn’t him. Instead, he slowly approached the rows of trees until he was close enough to see and sure enough… Arthur was walking out of the woods, horseless, holding his right shoulder and limping slightly. He looked quite beat up, and tired, but all Merlin could think at the moment was that his prince was back. And so he ran.

He ran to Arthur, holding back tears. The poor sorcerer was so glad to see him return home… So glad that he didn’t think twice before encasing the blond in a tight embrace. The action was so sudden that the only thing Arthur could do was yelp. But it was a… very… manly… yelp. Yes. Very manly.

Once he registered who was holding him, Arthur sighs loudly. “Merlin… _Why_ are you hugging me?” He asked, even though he didn’t really sound annoyed. His voice was… actually soft, though. That could just be because of how exhausted he was.

The dark-haired servant quickly pulls away at the question, stepping back to give Arthur his space as he answered, “Sorry, I just… I guess I am happy to see you,” he paused, his voice getting quiet as he admits, “I... thought something terrible had happened to you, that you weren’t coming back.”

Arthur went quiet before asking, as if he genuinely didn’t know, “How long have I been gone, Merlin?”

There was a pause. Silence.

“You were supposed to be back three days ago.”

The Prince’s eyes went wide and he looked around. He was shocked.

“Three days ago?!” He exclaimed in horror, “The knights, and my father must all think I’m dead!” Merlin looked away, shifting slightly.

“I don’t know what they thought, but… I thought you might’ve…” He trailed off.

"You thought I might've??" Arthur shook his head, huffing slightly. “Honestly, Merlin! You would think by now you would know me better than to assume I’ve died because I am a little late. Of all people, I thought you would be the last person to worry about that! I mean come on, you can’t be as big of an imbecile as to think I’m dead!”

He didn’t know why, but the words struck hard at something in Merlin and he stepped back again, glaring at the Prince.

“A little late?” He asks quietly, though his tone was not happy, in fact it was just… Empty of emotion. Arthur didn’t like that. It sent chills down his spine, and not in a good way. “ _A little late_? You are _three days_ late to get home from a _possibly deadly_ mission to collect a stupid gem for the King! Three days! Do you _know_ how I spent those three days?” His voice got more frustrated, angry as he spoke, and a bit louder. When Arthur didn’t respond, mostly due to shock, Merlin continued,

“No, no you don’t. How could you?” He scoffed, shaking his head, “I spent those three days _without sleep_. I spent those days pacing the floor of my room, unable to stay still for _one second._ I spent those three days thinking about _you_ and _everything_ that could’ve gone wrong. I spent those three days _absolutely clueless_ to where you were and what you were doing because you didn’t bother to tell me, your supposed friend, that you were even leaving! I spent three days longer waiting than I should've had to for you to get home safely, meaning I spent _six bloody days_ doing _nothing_ but worrying about you!! I had to sit there and constantly tell anyone who asked that yes, prince Arthur will be back very soon from his trip when I didn’t even know if it was truth! So I don’t care who you are. Don’t, and I mean _don’t you dare_ for one second think I wouldn’t worry about you because _Arthur_. All I do is _worry about you_!” Merlin was breathing heavily by the end of his speech.

Arthur was stunned. Absolutely stunned. He never expected Merlin to go off like that… He didn’t know what to say. Well, other than… “Why?”

“Why?” Merlin clarifies, “You wanna know why??”

Arthur nodded slowly.

Now, any other day, Merlin wouldn’t have been able to tell you. This early morning, though, he knew. He finally knew the answer to his biggest question. _Why_?

“Because _I_ _love_ _you_!”

The confident, yet frustrated and impulsive confession was followed by silence. Yes, again, Merlin had rendered the Prince speechless. And he was starting to regret saying what he did because he couldn’t read Arthur’s expression. He felt small under his gaze, and he wished he could take his words back because there was no way this could end well for him.

“You… _Love_ me?” Arthur asked, his voice hesitant, as if he may have misheard Merlin. But the sorcerer nodded, against his better judgement. He didn’t even try lying because there was no going back now, he couldn’t take back what he said. Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment before stepping right up in front of him so they were mere inches apart and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes flickered to the Prince’s lips, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. Instead, he closed his eyes in preparation for whatever was about to come. So, since he had been expecting something much different, Merlin was pleasantly surprised when he felt a pair of lips press against his own in a hesitant kiss.

Merlin’s eyes blinked open for a moment in shock before falling shut again as he let himself melt into the soft kiss.

It lasted for only a few moments before they both slowly pull back and look at each other. As they made eye contact, neither could resist the urge to grab the other and press their lips together in a second, more passionate kiss.

This kiss was much more desperate than the last, full of more longing and love rather than hesitance. The world could fall to pieces around them and they would barely notice because all they could focus on was each other, as the kiss deepened and they pulled one another closer. Merlin had his arms securely around Arthur’s neck, and Arthur’s arms were around his waist as they held onto each other so tightly that Kilgharrah himself would have trouble pulling them apart, desperate just for the touch of the other.

And when they finally did pull away from each other, it was slowly and only because they had to breathe. Even though, both were gasping for air once they separated, but they kept their bodies against each other. They didn’t want to let go so, they didn’t. The two, the prince and the sorcerer, stayed like that in silence for many minutes before Arthur finally spoke the words that the kiss said,

“I love you, too… I do.”

The words made Merlin grin and hug him tighter, finally earning a wince from Arthur as the pain in his shoulder was finally remembered, “And _Merlin_!”

“Yes?” The oblivious servant asked.

“ _My shoulder_!”

That was all he needed to say before Merlin was quickly letting go and backing away, apologizing profusely.

Once Arthur got him to stop apologizing, Merlin sighed and took in the Prince’s appearance fully. “Come on… We need to get you to Gaius. I’m sure he won’t be _too_ mad about being woken up to get you fixed up.” He didn’t sound too sure about that, but Arthur just nodded and followed him back to Gaius.

“And Arthur,” Merlin started as they walk, glancing back at him with a smile, “I love you.”

To which, Arthur responded with a small smile of his own,

“I love you too, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. I did say it was quite short, after all. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit, 6 Dec. 2020: So, I was re-reading this yesterday and came to the conclusion that I want to re-write it! So, I'm going to. This version is going to remain up!! But I'm going to make and add it to a series with its re-write once I finish it! If you liked this fic, and would like to read an updated/newer version of it, keep an eye out! I'm finishing finals this week, then I'm on holiday and have a plethora of fics to get to work on, so I can't promise when it'll be done by—but I will be doing it soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
